dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Auten
|birthplace = Huntsville, Alabama, U.S. |family = Andrew Auten (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director ADR Scriptwriter Producer |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Occasionally Active }}Christine McPeters Auten (born May 7, 1969 in Huntsville, Alabama) is an American voice actress, ADR Director and ADR Script Writer whose done work for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. She is best known as the voice of Esdeath in Akame ga Kill, Mesousa in Pani Poni Dash, Izumi Curtis in Fullmetal Alchemist, Kurenai in Samurai Gun, Yufan Xia in Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid, Priscilla Asagiri in Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, and Sakaki in Azumanga Daioh. Auten stopped regularly appearing in anime dubs in 2012, though briefly made her return in Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse and Akame ga Kill! in 2015. Currently, she lives in Austin, Texas with her husband Andrew Auten. She is currently a producer for SXSW Interactive. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Claudia La Salle, Narrator *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Marvel Frozen, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Eagle Marin, Young Hyōga (ep. 3), Skeleton (ep. 10) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices (Director's Cut) *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Priscilla Sonoda Asagiri *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Jun Goutokuji *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Azalie Caith Sith, Handmaid (eps. 5-6), Mother (ep. 11) *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Purin (ep. 12), Mother (ep. 13) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Young Sanji (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Leticia *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Eiko Kichijoyi, Old Lady (ep. 9) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Keiichirou Miyanoshita, Innkeeper (ep. 17) *''Noir'' (2001) - Belladonna (eps. 3, 5), Additional Voices *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Sakaki, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Grace "Gray" Wiseman, Female Doctor (eps. 4-5), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Mari Akutsu (ep. 1), Wakana's Partner (ep. 2), Mr. Mizuhoshi's Mother (ep. 4A), American Newswoman (ep. 10), Shinji's Woman for Hire (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Izumi Curtis *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Midori Naegino, Jeanne, News Correspondent (ep. 15), Secretary (ep. 22), Interviewer (ep. 24), Cast (ep. 25) *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Tetsuo's Wife *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Kurenai *''Air'' (2005) - Hijiri Kirishima, Girl C (ep. 7) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Fujie Minato (ep. 15) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Tagane (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Noélle Bör *''009-1'' (2006) - Tony (ep. 9) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Fuyumi Ōtori (ep. 24) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Mayuko (eps. 22-23) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Izumi Curtis *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Esdeath OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Dump (ADV Dub) *''Power Dolls'' (1996-1998) - Alice Knox (ep. 2) *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) - Eiko Kichijoyi, Koharu (ep. 1) Anime Films *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2008) - Additional Voices Writer *Ghost Stories External Links *Christine Auten at the Internet Movie Database *Christine Auten at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks